


Когда ничего больше не остаётся

by Yozhik



Category: KING Stephen - Works, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Когда ничего больше не остаётся

Говорили, хорошо, что Вера Донован не занималась ещё и политикой, с её-то буйным нравом, острым языком и безграничным упрямством. Муж-то её пытался, да только с тех пор, как он погиб на Альдераане – несчастный случай, вроде бы, ну или никто не доказал обратного – а дети разъехались - ну или так говорила она, - Вера так и оборвала все связи с большим миром и общалась только с приходящей домработницей да с парой старых приятельниц.  
Тогда-то Мон её и запомнила – резкую, торопливую, что твой метеор на мотоцикле, женщину, которая много чего рассказывала словами, а что читалось в глазах – лучше и не пытаться понять. Женщину, которая однажды тихо, спокойно говорила её матери: «А когда с плохим человеком плохое случается – это тоже великая вещь», и щёлкала вязальными спицами – как те богини, что судьбы прядут да отмеряют.  
И после стольких лет Мотма невольно вспоминает стук спиц и яркое летнее солнце, и думает, как же ей повезло, что хоть о своих детях врать не приходится; а когда становится совсем уж тяжко, она снова, как вживую, слышит голос Веры – «Девочка моя, иногда женщина только тем и держится, что она стерва. А страхи мои хоть до меня в итоге и добрались, так до того сколько я с ними протянула».  
И голос этот звучит не у Мон в голове, а словно бы где-то рядом.


End file.
